S.H.Figuarts
S.H.Figuarts are poseable figurines, produced by Bandai. Included with them are, apart basic accessories such as stands and bases for posing, changeable hands, faces, and also pets and items. The first Sailor Moon figure was produced in 2013. Now they are on sale, and also are on-going. Sailor Moon *Release Date: August 2013 *Set Includes: **Sailor Moon **Six face plates (Four in subsequent releases) **Six left hands **Four right hands **Tiara **Moon Stick **Luna A limited edition variant of the original Sailor Moon Figuart has been announced. Known as the "Original Anime Color" version, it is the same as the first Sailor Moon Figuart and comes with the same accessories, only colored differently to replicate Sailor Moon's color scheme in the first anime. Notable differences are the color of the red areas of her uniform, the opacity of her hair, the face plates, and the base of the figurine. It was released on October 31, 2014.Sailor Moon S.H. Figuarts in Original Anime Colour - Sailor Moon Collectiables Super Sailor Moon A painted prototype of Super Sailor Moon was released in early February of 2015. Sailor Mercury *Release Date: October 2013 *Set Includes: **Sailor Mercury **Four face plates **Six left hands **Five right hands **2 Mini Computers (One open, one closed) **An alternate hair fringe with her goggles attached Super Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars *Release Date: December 2013 *Set includes: **Sailor Mars **Four face plates **Six left hands **Five right hands **One Ofuda Sailor Jupiter *Release Date: July 2014Check Out the Finished S.H. Figuarts Sailor Jupiter *Set includes: **Sailor Jupiter **Four face plates **Five left hands **Five right hands **One Thunder and Lightning Antenna Sailor Venus *Release Date: April 2014 *Set includes: **Sailor Venus **Sailor V goggles **Artemis **Changeable Faces x4 **Left Wrists x4 **Right Wrists x3 Sailor V A painted prototype of Sailor V was released in early February of 2015. The figure is a limited edition, and orders can be placed between May 22, 2015 until an indetermined time limit, with orders being shipped on October 2015. Sailor Saturn The full prototype for Sailor Saturn was revealed on the Wonder Festival 2014, along side with the inner Senshi, equipped with her Silence Glaive. News on TwitterShe was released in August 2014, and her retail price is 4,860円 Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune Prototypes of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune figurines were seen at the Tamashi Nation Presents Summer Collection Akihabara event. On June 12, it was announced that pre-orders for these figures will start on July 4, 2014, with Uranus expected to ship December 2014 and Neptune in January 2015, and they are exclusive releases.Preorder Opens for Sailor Uranus & Neptune Figures on July 4 - Anime News Network |-|Group = |-|Sailor Uranus = |-|Sailor Neptune = Sailor Pluto An unpainted prototype of Sailor Pluto was released in early February of 2015. Orders will ship out on November 2015, and she is a limited edition figure exclusive to Tamashii Webshop, with preorders beginning on June 25th. Her Garnet Orb can be removed from its stand. Tuxedo Mask Prototypes of Tuxedo Mask was officially announced October 31, 2014 at Tamashii Nations 2014. Release date is April 2015. Sailor Chibi Moon Several new Sailor Moon figures were revealed at Tamashii Nations 2014 event in Tokyo, including S. H. Figuarts Sailor Chibi Moon and the above-listed Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Zoisite A painted prototype of Zoisite in his Sailor Moon disguise was released in early February of 2015. Labelled as "Sailor Moon: Imposter Version" (Nise Sailor Moon), it will be released exclusively at the 2015 San Diego Comic Con at $45 USD. Sailor Moon Photo Contest Because of Sailor Moon S.H.Figuarts' release, Naoko Takeuchi had decided to do a photo contest based around on fans to upload, and share photos with their posed Sailor Moon Figuart. There is about two categories, one being "Pretty" and "Soldier", if winning on one of them, Naoko by herself, would give rare, and special goods to the winners by her. The entering was until August 31st.Official Page of the Contest Winners (1st, 2nd, and 3rd place) Pretty Category 1st Place= Naoko Takeuchi's Comment for the picture *I chose this as the winner, because it was a pretty masterpiece which contained power in the background! Also the work with Usagi-chan being happy, and carrying the glittery Moon-Stick was a masterpiece. |} |-| 2nd Place= |} |-| 3rd Place= |} Black Lady Soldier Category 1st Place= Naoko Takeuchi's Comment for the picture *When I saw this picture, its idea caught my very eyes. It was a cool, and I had a feeling of throbbing impulse of Sailor Moon. |} |-| 2nd Place= |} |-| 3rd Place= |} Gallery |-|Promotion pictures= |-|Prototypes= |-|Other= Related Pages *Figuarts ZERO External Links *[http://sailormoon.tamashii.jp/ Official Page of Sailor Moon S.H.Figuarts] *Official Page of the Contest References Category:Anime Category:Merchandise Category:Work in Progress Category:Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Celebration